


Dressed to Impress

by godaime_obito



Series: magic week [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Naruto Magic Week 2019, inspired by hp at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: for naruto magic week day 2: Enchanted RobesMei understands better than most that looks do matter. There's a purpose to everything she wears, today more than usual.





	Dressed to Impress

Fashion is an important thing. Looks matter. How you present yourself, the image you invoke in people’s minds, your first impression- They’re all a weapon. Mei is a master of this weapon. More than anything else, she’s found it pays to be underestimated, and if she knows how to dress just the right way to say, ‘I’m just a common skanky socialite; no schemes or hidden intellect here.’

Mei’s current outfit and, if she does say so herself, _expert_ acting snuck her right into this formal ball with no invitation. The most important members of the capitals wizarding community are all gathered here, in an oversized mansion repurposed as a government building. Somewhere down a hall, not far from the ballroom the event is in, rests several very important confidential documents. She could use those documents for her coup d'état that’s still in the making. Even if she’s not currently dressed anything like a revolution leader, be assured that she will be perfectly dressed for it when the time comes.

Her outer robes, perfectly positioned to show just the right amount of shoulder and chest, are layered with enchantments. They should help her sneak through wards and deflect the notice of searching eyes. She weaves through the groupings of schmoozers and haughty high-council members looking for the back exit of the ballroom. However, an invisibility cloak her notice-me-not charms are not, and a particularly sharp pair of eyes still catch sight of her.

Mei nearly jumps as a hand catches her shoulder. Glancing behind her she finds a witch she doesn’t recognize. Bold piercings, bold hair, and intense eyes; If she’s going to be stopped by someone, Mei could hardly complain about a woman this attractive being the one to do it.

“Hello there,” she purrs, “can I help you?”

“Perhaps,” the woman says, “I’m Konan, with the Ame delegation, and I thought you looked just as eager to dodge the old men as I was. Care to dance?” There’s something sharp in her eyes, but it is a ball, and one dance can’t hurt. Besides, Mei happens to appreciate fellow intense women.

“I’m always happy to dance with a lovely woman,” she replies. Mei isn’t going to offer her name back though, better safe than sorry.

Konan takes the lead into a dance that’s a bit more of a tango than the current music really calls for. But then again, Mei could never turn down a good tango. Mei presses close to her and Konan locks eye with her in return. The sharpness of her gaze cools into something more… sultry. It’s too bad she has to ditch this party as soon as she gets the documents, because she’d love to leave with Konan instead. Tragically, revolution waits for no woman.

As their first dance comes to end Mei realizes they’ve slowly moved back closer to the way she came from. Inconvenient, but it doesn’t have to mean anything. Maybe she could still bring Konan home another night.

“I’m afraid I can’t spare another dance tonight gorgeous,” she says mournfully, “but if we’re ever in the same neighborhood again, summon me up.” She slips her cards she keeps for potential… _business_ associates into Konan’s hand.

“I’ll be certain too,” she replies, glancing down at the card, “Ms. Terumi.” She says nothing further, but Mei can feel her eyes lingering on her as she slips back towards the far exit again.

She readjusts her robes when the feeling finally leaves, making sure the notice-me-not charms are working. As fun as that was, the show must go on, and it would be a shame to be interrupted by any of the other people here. Mei has documents to steal.


End file.
